


The Final Chapter of Amelia Pond

by Lieh



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieh/pseuds/Lieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated finals but it was necessary a last page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Chapter of Amelia Pond

Somewhere in the Universe she was waiting at the garden with smell of rain. The backpack was ready but the anxiety didn’t let her to prepare for what to expect – because she will wait even without to know for where she was going. The little girl only knew he will come from the skies as the first time in a blue box – the same whom fallen from the backyard that night, hours before.

The little Amelia Pond understood that funny and raggedy man who dirtied the whole kitchen asking for food it was the answer - a friend that she asked a lot to Santa Claus. She wanted a friend because she felt alone and she was afraid with that crack in the bedroom wall. She heard voices come from there, but her aunt said that she dreamed with heard voices and nobody believed in her.

So Amelia asked to Santa Claus to send a fried that helps and believes her. And he came, falling from the sky like a comet in a blue box. However, he said he needed to do a thing and he will come back soon to get her. Then, she was waiting.

Amelia expected to the Raggedy Friend of the Blue Box with warm heart, looking at the stars at that night of clean sky in fascination. He came at the stars, so it means that he will take her also to there, where everything is beautiful and all people are nice. She figured out that in heaven could be beautiful angels and a wide flowery field which she will run and play forever, and which she will find the people who truly love her: her parents who she never met. She had sure she will be happy in a place with no sadness or loneliness, because she will have new friends too, but the Raggedy Friend of the Blue Box would always be the favorite and special.

The two might to travel in the Blue Box for all the stars and they won’t have hurry to come back, because she won’t hurry to grow up and he won’t leave her.

They will be forever the Raggedy Friend of Blue Box and the Girl Who Waited. And this story won’t need an end.

***

The Doctor finished reading without understand what he was feeling because it was confused in excess. His hands weren’t stable but shaking a lot and his eyes were watery too much. He got up on the seat at the empty park going away without realizes for where he was going.

When he less expected, the timelord was in front of the reality that he didn’t want to believe. He feels again that known pain while Amy’s words still echoing in his mind:

“Here we are me and you in the last page; even I know that you hate ends. I want you know that you always will be my Raggedy Doctor of Blue Box and I will always be thankful for the way you saved me – from myself, from the crack at my all and Rory – because of you I learned to love and understand the ways of love. I’m with him, Rory now while I write these lines. If you see us in this moment you will be scared in how much he and I are olds. I would like to see your reaction – it will be hilarious. But know that we were very happy”.

“Before I say goodbye, I want to ask you one thing: There is a little girl waiting in a garden. She will waiting for long while, so she will need a lot of hope. Go to her. Tell her a story. Ask her to be patient, because unforgettable days are coming. Tell her that she will go to the sea to fight against pirates; she will fall in love with a man who will wait for her for two thousand years for keep her save. Tell her that she will give hope for the best painter who lived and she will save a whale in sidereal space. Tell her that this is the story of Amelia Pond. And this is how it ends”.

The Doctor looked at the cold stone allowing himself to cry. He hated ends because always meant to lose. He will see her yet for the last time to keep the promise to come back that night with clean sky with smell of rain. But he will never see her again. Even he couldn’t save her in his Blue Box.

Because she wasn’t waiting anymore.

**IN MEMORY WITH LOVE OF**

**RORY ARTHUR WILLIAMS**

**82 YEARS OLD**

**AND HIS LOVING WIFE**

**AMELIA WILLIAMS**

**87 YEARS OLD**

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language, so I apologize for some grammar mistakes.


End file.
